There has been known a display device including a heat dissipation member for dissipating heat generated inside the display device. Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a liquid crystal display device including (i) light-emitting diodes, (ii) a frame containing those light-emitting diodes, and (iii) a graphite composite film attached to a portion of the back surface of the frame which portion is opposite to a portion at which light-emitting diodes are present densely. This liquid crystal display device uses the graphite composite film to dissipate heat generated by the light-emitting diodes.